


Better With Age

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Better With Age

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

“It’s a dare. You have to do it.”  
“But…” Willow looked over her shoulder at Buffy. “But what if he gets…mad? Or what if there’s company? Would you want to walk in on company?”

“I’ve walked in on company, it was only minorly traumatic.”

“Yeah, but you walked in on company that was at least semi-dressed. You want me to walk in on company that might be in the middle of something!”

“Willow,” Buffy sighed and brushed her friend aside, sliding the key in the lock as she did so. “We know Olivia’s out of town. We know that Giles isn’t the type to go out and pick up a random-type woman. We know that it’s Giles’ birthday. Do we not know all these things?”

Willow nodded resigned. “Yes, we know all those things.”

“And we know you lost the bet, so you have to go in there and do it.”

“I just don’t see why we can’t do it when he’s gone this afternoon.”

“Because,” Buffy dropped her voice to a whisper and pushed the door open, “Then it wouldn’t be a dare. Now go in there, decorate like a madwoman and *don’t* wake Giles up.”

Willow gave in and tiptoed through the door. Dropping her coat and purse in the foyer, she grabbed the bag of decorations Buffy had placed on the floor and headed for the stairs that led up to Giles’ bedroom. The previous night at Xander’s they had decided they were going to give Giles a hard time about his birthday the next day.

Three drinks and a game of truth or dare later, Willow was agreeing to decorate Giles’ bedroom while he slept. Five drinks later, she was pretty sure she’d agreed to do it in the nude, but everyone else was just as far gone as she was, so she hoped they’d either forgotten or that it was simply an illusion of her overactive imagination.

Sighing in frustration, she peered over the top step, hoping that Giles was alone. When she didn’t see more than one lump in the bed, she climbed the rest of the way and set to work, taking great care not to make any noise as she tied balloons all around the room. Confetti and streamers followed, making the bedroom floor a potential landmine of sound. She worked from the edge of the room inward, the hazy effect of the alcohol impeding her thought process. She didn’t realized what she’d done until she was backed against the edge of the bed.

She cursed under her breath and turned around wondering if it was possible to crawl over Giles without waking him so that she could get to the undecorated other side.

The sight of him, completely nude except for the sheet that was draped directly over his waist caused Willow to gulp. Her eyes widened as she took his features in, slightly amazed at the body that had lurked under sweaters and tweed for far too long.

His chest was muscled and scarred, most likely from training with Buffy as well as fending off a demon or two. The golden hair of his chest grew darker as it tapered down across his stomach only to disappear under the sheet. His legs were muscular as well, firm and toned, with a fine covering of hair that her fingers longed to touch.

Not allowing herself to think, Willow took the sheet in her hands and pulled it away from his body carefully, determined not to wake him. Her breath caught as she stared down at the rest of him. He was partially erect and…well, endowed. Or well endowed, her mind suggested.

Willow clamped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from making any noise. The pressure reminded her of the drinking she’d done just a few hours ago and she closed her eyes for a moment. She stood silently for a long time simply listening to his regular breathing as he slept, debating with herself. Finally, she gave in and surrendered to the call of the tequila.

As quietly as she could, Willow slipped off her clothes. The dare had said she had to do it naked, she reminded herself. And no one had actually stated what “it” was, so surely no one would mind if she took a little artistic license?

When she was completely naked, she knelt on the side of the bed, leaning forward until her lips brushed the tip of Giles’ cock. He stirred slightly in his sleep but his body reacted instantly, the hard flesh straining eagerly toward Willow. She licked her lips, letting the tip of her tongue brush the sensitive skin. Giles moaned quietly shifting his body closer to the heat of her mouth.

More than happy to do as his body asked, Willow opened her mouth and took him inside her, licking and sucking the smooth flesh until he was fully aroused. Her fingers drifted along his thigh, tickling the soft hairs there as her hand made its way up to the base of his cock. She wrapped her hand loosely around the taut skin, massaging it as she sucked gently on the sensitive tip.

Giles moaned again, arching his hips up, hungry for her touch. Willow pulled her mouth away and looked at him, surprised that he wasn’t awake. His body was flushed with desire, his cock pulsing in her hand as she continued to stroke it.

“Giles?” She whispered softly.

“Mmmm,” he sighed, thrusting in time with her movements.

“Giles? Are you awake?”

He continued moving but didn’t answer. With a wicked smile, Willow straddled him, using the hand that was stroking him to guide his erection between her legs. She pressed the tip of his cock against her opening, parting the swollen lips with her fingers to allow him inside then, taking a deep breath; she sank down the length of him, gasping as he filled her.

“Oh…goddess…” she breathed as her body stretched to accommodate his size. She sat motionless for a long moment just watching his eyes. When he didn’t open them, she slowly began moving, undulating her hips, grinding against him in a dance older than time.

Giles groaned and started moving his hips, thrusting up against her. Willow tilted her head back and closed her eyes, slowly moving her body and clenching her muscles so that she contracted around him, massaging the length of him with every stroke.

Her hands drifted up over her stomach, moving to her breasts to knead the aching flesh. She imagined his hands on her, loving her, as she played with the hardened tips. She struggled to control her breathing as the overwhelming sensations of having Giles inside her swept through her. She’d played out this fantasy so many times in her mind that the reality of it was almost too much.

“Willow…” Giles’ soft moan forced her eyes open and she straightened so that she could look at him. His eyes were still closed but a small smile danced across his lips as she moved. His hands moved from his sides to hold her hips as he began thrusting in earnest, pushing deeply inside her with every stroke.

Willow grinned and matched his rhythm, not caring that the frantic pace left her breathless. Her fingers traced patterns of desire through his chest hair, tangling with the golden strands until she found the hard pebbles of his nipples. Concentrating on them, she used the soft pad of her thumb to torture his flesh until he mimicked her movements and brought his hands up to her hardened flesh.

Groaning her own pleasure, Willow threw her head back once more as his fingers tormented her, rubbing and squeezing gently on her nipples. She panted his name, her body moving fast and hard against his as she felt the first wave of her orgasm rush through her.

Giles released her breasts, dropping his hands back to her waist so that he could hold her steady as she trembled. He closed his eyes as the flood of heat surrounded his throbbing cock, losing himself in the sensation of her. Her soft groan changed to whimpering moans as she continued to grind against him, still needing further release.

More than happy to oblige, Giles slipped one hand from her waist and found the hard nub of flesh just above where their bodies joined. Massaging it as he thrust up inside her, Willow’s moans changed to the soft keening of satisfaction as she climaxed again. Unable to resist any longer, Giles lost control, spinning with her through oblivion.

**  
Their movements slowed until they both were still. Giles opened his eyes and took in the sight before him. Willow’s body was glistening in the early morning light with a silky sheen of perspiration and her chest rose and fell quickly as her body started to relax.

The air was alive with fragile emotion, ready to shatter at the slightest provocation. Unable to help himself, Giles whispered softly. “Dare I ask?”

Willow’s smile was weak. “Um…happy birthday?”

Giles followed her gesture as she moved her arm to indicate the room. He noticed balloons all around and a veritable explosion of decorations covering the floors and furniture. “Ah,” he nodded as if it explained everything. After a long pause, he shook his head. “Um…no. I’m afraid, even with a capacity to stretch the truth until even the impossible makes sense, party decorations do not go so far as to explain why you’re sitting astride me and why we…we…”

“I should move.” Willow started to climb off of him but Giles’ hands stilled her.

“You moving is the least of my concerns right now.” He reached up and touched her cheek. “Willow? What just happened between us? As much as I try and convince myself I’ve just had the most vivid dream of my life, I’m afraid that I can’t deny the reality of…well, you.”

“I could move. If I moved it would be much easier to deny.”

“Is that what you wish?” He removed his hand, sure of her answer.

“I…no…I mean, that is…” Willow fumbled with the words. “I did…I wanted to.” She gazed at his averted eyes until he turned his head back to face her. “Did you?”

“It’s my birthday, is it not?”

Willow nodded. “That’s sort of how we got here…well, why I’m here anyway. I mean, you live here and there’s not reason for you not to be here but I don’t, I mean live here, although I’m here enough and I think the tequila’s wearing off.” She blushed furiously as Giles chuckled softly.

“It’s my birthday, which means I get a birthday wish, correct?”

She nodded, unsure of what he was trying to say until he reached behind her and pulled her down onto his chest so that her lips were a mere breath away from his.

“Let’s just say I didn’t even have to blow out the candles to have my wish granted.”

“So this is good?”

“Good?” Giles tried to look offended. “Young lady, I’ll have you know that I’m better than good.”

She kissed him softly, almost sure of what he was saying. “Really? Maybe we should try it again so that you can prove it to me?”

Giles turned on his side, bringing her with him. She snuggled closer reflexively and he wrapped his arms firmly around her. “In a bit, love. It is my birthday, after all. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

She nodded and kissed him again, marveling at the fact that she could. “Lots of things get better with age.”

“Are you hinting that I might be one of them?”

“I don’t know…you’re pretty good now.”

He chuckled and slipped his hand between her thighs, finding the highly sensitized flesh easily. She tensed at his first touch then relaxed as he slowly moved his fingers. “It’s about to get better.”


End file.
